cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flag of Rintragro
The Black Cog is the State Flag and Ensign of Rintragro, while the Orange Cog is the war flag of the nation. Both flags are similar in design and colouring except for the upper half which is coloured black or orange respectively. The Black Cog and the Orange Cog were both adopted on January 8, 2011. History Throughout the history of Rintragro there has been much debate over the design of the flag. The discussion has usually centered around whether the flag symbolizes the elements which properly depict the history, society, culture (social and horticultural) and language of the Rintrarian peoples. The Rintrarians settled in Rintragro after a forty year exodus in which a young 20 year-old Ishmael Rintrah convinced the migrants to settle. The flag debate was settled when one of Ishmael's descendants, a young school-teacher, Yvonne Rintrah had her school children work together to design a flag which they felt represented the country. Immediately upon completion the government of Rintragro adopted the flag. This was the only bill passed by the government in the past 25 years and required zero debate. The acceptance of the flag also helped jump-start the political process in the Rintrarian government which many people had believed to have died 30 years prior. Symbolism The symbolism on the flag was initially proposed by a small school group. The wording and simplistic imagery has since been modified and made more complete and, in the words of the Minister of Culture, "less brain-dead." The two horizontal bars represent the sky (or future) and the water surrounding the nation. The Black Cog has a black sky which symbolizes the unknown which is the night sky. The night sky, in Rintrarian folklore, is an expansive, boundless unknown into which the world and the Rintrarian people are always moving. Rintrarian society was formed when the Tulip Market burst in the 1600's. The Rintrarian people left their houses of leisure and migrated for 40 years, finally settling in Rintragro. The Orange Cog has an orange sky which symbolizes the assistance and support of the Orange Defense Network, of which Rintragro is a member. The Orange Cog is used during times of war by the Rintrarian government. The blue horizontal bar represent the waters that surround the Rintrarian islands. The sea surrounding the nation are at times choppy and chaotic. Other times the waters are calm and peaceful. The blue bar serves as a reminder that even during the difficult times, peace will come, and during times of peace the sea can turn. The white circle with the Rintrarian Cog represents the history of the nation. In the 1600's, when the Tulip Market burst, 8 families left their homes and migrated for 40 years. During this time there was much in-fighting over what to do next, who was in charge, and whose wife was a bigger slut. After 40 years the group had reached the edge of Asia and were tired. One man, Ishmael Rintrah, stood up and convinced the people to finally settle. The Rintrarian Cog, a symbol of the technological advanced of the nation, also represents the 8 families. Each spoke represents one family. One spoke is bent inward which symbolizes the Rintrah family and Ishmael Rintrah's call for the "necessity of the wheel's and machinery of this migration to stop." The white circle stands as a symbol of the purity of the nation. Provincial Flags All of the provincial flags are slight variations of the Black Cog. Historic Flags of Rintragro There have been several incarnations of the Rintrarian Flag. Category:National Flags